biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil Gaiden: Operation Starlight
A total remake of the Game Boy Colour game Biohazard Gaiden for the Playstation 1 by Ultimacloud123 and team. FAQ What is it?: Operation Starlight is a full remake of Resident Evil Gaiden from the ground up. It will, instead of using 8 bit graphics of it's Gameboy predecessor will utilize the 32 bit graphics processing power of the PSX. It will use classic fixed camera angles with pre-rendered backgrounds. The music which originally uses square, triangle, and noise wave forms to sequence the music will now be replaced with a more up-to-date composition to give the retail quality of the original games for the PSX. Models for characters like Barry and Leon as well as enemies will be retextured to fit the appeal of Gaiden with the exceptions of Lucia and other characters who were never introduced in a 3D environment which would require the models to be created from scratch. Some models may have to be modified to display certain details, action, and attacks which were used in Gaiden. An example of this would be Tyrant's tentacles and it's animations. Some weapons will be made from scratch. The gas launcher will have a different model and animation compared to the grenade launcher. It's use an effectiveness has yet to be finalized. The Starlight may be extended to include more areas to explore. Most of the original story will be used with journals, diaries, and notes which originally in Gaiden were used more for game tips and explanations will now be used to bring insight of the story and events that occurred. Our goal is to include full voice acting to give the quality feel of a retail game. Anything we haven't covered in the "What is it?" we will be more then glad to address if the questions are presented. Why do you want to recreate one of the worst RE games?: The real question is "Why not?". To me Gaiden was a game that could have gone a lot farther if the developers went the extra mile and avoided their poor choice making for lack of story, gameplay, and attention to detail which in the end was a costly mistake. Given the highly limited capabilities of the Gameboy it wasn't the game system that I felt that should have been chosen for any RE game. The goal is to make it a game that I believe it should have been. With the IGAS 1.5 restoration "Resident Evil 2: Prototype". Gemini's and Sonic's Gun Survivor recreation "Behind the Mask" it was time for a "new" trilogy that lived with classic Resident Evil in mind. The third entry of this new series being Operation Starlight. Planned Future Features Pre-rendered backgrounds and improved graphics 3D models for all main and supporting characters 3D models for enemies More enemy variety More areas to explore Rearranged music Improved sound effects Improved game engine More key items with some being renamed Weapon will be in 3D with appropriate animations Improved and extended story to be more canon Character switch and inventory system like RE0 (no item boxes) Voice acting New journal, diary and notes to give better insight on story and event like other RE titles Save system like the typewriter Body armor like 1.5/Gaiden Dual Shock support End game bonuses Gallery Starlight Menu Background.jpg|A proto main menu background. StarlightMenuBackground2.jpg Links http://www.the-horror.com/forums/showthread.php?10596-Resident-Evil-Gaiden-Operation-Starlight Category:Resident Evil Gaiden Category:PlayStation One Category:Remake